Second Confession
by Maknae01
Summary: Kagak bisa bikin Summary- - lebih baik langsung baca HunHan! SehunxLuhan's Story mind to RCL?


**Second Confession**

Cast: Sehun, Luhan,

Genre : _**YAOI**_, Romance , Drama

Disclaimer: God, Their parents, Sment and themself^^ tapi.. saya harap saya bisa punya LuhanXD#plak#abaikan

**Okay, onnie-deul,oppa-deuland readers-deul^^ ketemu lagi dengan Fia^^V! Mian ya readers-san, Fia lagi kagak bisa update love story gegara kagak ada ide#plak. So.. sebagai gantinya, saya bikin ficlet Hunhan yang terinspirasi dari lagu BTOB-2nd confession^^Yang punya lagu, mohon didengar, sapa tau dapet feeling/maksudnya(?) pokoknya lagunya bagus banget(menurut saia)XD oKAI, daripada banyak bacot, mendingan langsung baca aja! CheckItOut!^V^9**

**DLDR Dan RnR boleh Critic**

**A/N: Don't like Yaoi/menxmen? You better get out! but if you are fujoshi/fudanshi or brave enough to read, just read^^**

**HunHan's SecondConfession**

**Today is a very important day  
It's the day when I give my second confession to one person  
I am going to find him once again  
Will that person accept my heart?  
I feel good today for some reason...**

Sehun POV

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting bagiku.

Kenapa sangat penting? Karena hari ini aku akan menyatakan perasaanku kepada seseorang yang kusuka ah, kucintai mungkin.

Sebenarnya, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menyatakan perasaanku pada orang'itu'. Ya, ini yang kedua kalinya. Dulu memang, ia menolakku tapi.. tapi itukan dulu. Mungkin saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya untuk kedua-kalinya.. ia akan menerimanya? Entahlah...

Tapi... semoga saja

Karena hari ini entah mengapa aku merasa suatu keberuntungan. Yaitu,

Ia akan menerimaku.

**I threw away all my pride for this second confession  
Though I have so much to say, I'll keep it short  
I will change and improve so from today and every day on  
I want to have a great love like Gyon Woo and Jik Nyu...**

Aku, tidak akan terlalu PeDe untuk saat ini. Aku siap saja jika ia menolakku lagi. Saat aku akan menyatakan perasaanku,mungkin akan banyak kata- kata yang inginku Lontarkan padanya, aku akan mencoba untuk mempersingkatnya.

Aku akan berubah dan mencoba untuk menjadi lebih baik jadi dari saat ia menerimaku dan seterusnya karena aku ingin mempunyai cerita cinta yang indah dan bertahan lama denganya seperti Gyeon Woo dan Jik Nyu.

**For you, I stay cooped up in my room, practicing my confession  
I practice singing so I serenade you  
Even if i fall, i say to myself, get up again, don't worry, have courage  
I write an awkward letter and buy a big bear doll...**

Untuknya, aku mengurung diri di kamarku, mempersiapkan diri saat akan menyatakan perasaan ku padanya untuk kedua kalinya. Aku berlatih menyanyikan lagu-lagu romantis yang mungkin akan membuat gadis-gadis lain tersipu malu.

Walaupun kemungkinan ia akan menertawakan suaraku yang memang sedikit jelek, tapi tak apa. Aku akan mencoba lagi dan tidak akan menyerah.

' jangan khawatir, semangat! Ia pasti menerimamu ' kalimat itulah yang slalu menyemangatiku saat aku merasa khawatir ia akan menolakku. Sebenarnya, aku juga menulis sepucuk surat cinta dengan kalimat-kalimat yang akan membuatnya sedikit terkekeh saat membacanya dan juga sebuah boneka teddy bear ukuran besar hanya untuknya...

**The times we used to love, those dream-like times  
I can't forget any of those times**

**All day, I only think of you, I stayed up all night again boy  
My heart feels frustrated on this sleepless night..**

Dulu saat aku dan ia masih berteman... bagiku masa-masa itu, rasanya seperti mimpi... mimpi yang tak bisa kulupakan.

Setiap hari, waktu, aku hanya memikirkan tentang dirinya, senyumanya yang manis,matanya yang selalu seperti memancarkan sinar dan semua yang ada di dirinya yang menurutku sangat sempurna... dan kalian tahu, semua tentang dirinya tadi, selalu membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Hati dan pikiranku penuh dengan semua tentang dirinya. Membuatku frustasi saja...

**How are you? I guess you're okay  
Day by day, I am drenched with your memories so it's hard  
If you will come back some day, there won't be any tears – my second confession...**

Bagaimana keadaan dirinya? Aku harap ia baik-baik saja

Apakah ia tau? Kalau sebenarnya semakin hari aku semakin terkenang dan terhanyut dalam kenangan-kenangan manis yang aku dan ia buat jadi, aku rasa mungkin akan cukup sulit saat aku tidak selalu bersamanya.

Tapi... jika ia kembali bersamaku dan menerimaku, tidak akan ada lagi kesedihan yang selalu muncul di pikiranku tentang saat ia menolakku dulu dan yang ada hanyalah kebahagiaan di, _second confession-_ku ini, semoga.

**I want you back baby I swear it's true  
Won't ever make you jealous, I'll make them jealous of you  
Come back to me, for eternity  
And take a listen to my 2nd confession please...**

Aku... ingin sekali ia kembali dan menerimaku di pernyataan keduaku ini. Dan aku berjanji aku tidak akan membuatnya cemburu ataupun iri dan malah sebaliknya, mereka yang melihat kitalah yang akan iri dan cemburu.

Kembali dan terimalah aku, dan aku berjanji 'tuk mlindungimu dan mencintaimu untuk selamanya. Jadi tolong, kumohon dengarkan pernyataan cinta keduaku ini...

**You and me, now we're facing each other from across the street  
What to do? It feels like my heart will explode  
Someone please send my love through Cupid's arrow to him, save me  
Oh! It's green light!**

Sekarang... bagiku suasana sekarang rasanya begitu canggung. Karena aku dan ia saling menatap satu sama lain dari seberang jalan. Eottoke... rasanya jantungku serasa akan meledak saat ia menatapku walaupun itu dari seberang. Ughh... rasanya malu sekali.

Kumohon.. seseorang tolong sampaikan perasaanku padanya. Tapi,tak lama kemudian, kulihat ia segera berjalan kearah lain. Ahhh.. akhirnya selamat...

**Can those times come back?  
Will you be able to be with me again?  
The restaurant on Garusu Street, breakfast at Nonhyun-dong  
I want to taste that alleyway kiss once more**

Ahhh.. aku ingat saat aku berjalan-jalan berdua denganya dan akhirnya makan siang di suatu restoran yang ada di Garusu, makan pagi bersama- sama di Nonhyun-dong dan, yang paling tidak bisa kulupakan, saat aku berpapasan denganya di gang kecil dan ia tersandung batu karena berlari kearahku dan.. dia menabrakku lalu tak sengaja bibirnya mencium...bibirku.

Tapi setelah ia sadar apa yang terjadi ia segera bangun dan berlari meninggalkanku. Aku hanya terdiam mencerna apa yang terjadi tadi.

Apakah bisa saat itu terulang lagi? Aku ingin merasakan ciuman itu sekali lagi...

**All the hard times are all days I regret the more time passes  
I want to turn back all of those days**

**All day, I only think of you, I stayed up all night again boy  
How about you? I want to go back to you**

Tak kusangka, hari-hari terus berjalan dan aku malah mengabaikan hari-hari itu begitu saja dan sekarang, aku menyesal karena telah membuang-buang waktu..._Pabboya_.. rasanya aku ingin sekali mengembalikan waktu ke hari kemarin-kemarin.

Setiap hari, aku hanya memikirkannya, aku rela tidak tidur untuk berlatih mempersiapkan diri untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya..dan hanya dia.

Bagaimana dengan dirinya? Ahh, aku berharap ia menerimaku.

**How are you? I guess you're okay  
Day by day, I am drenched with your memories so it's hard  
If you will come back some day, there won't be any tears – my second confession**

Bagaimana keadaan dirinya ya? Aku harap ia selalu sehat. Setiap hari, aku selalu dibayangi dengan semua tentang dirinya jadi kurasa mungkin akan ada sedikit kesulitan saat aku akan menyatakan perasaanku. Tapi jika ia menerimaku, kalian tau, rasanya seperti di surga...

**I'm not afraid of other people's eyes – second confession  
A serenade for you – second confession**

**Throwing away my pride to ask you to come back  
I'll be your shoulder strap and you can be my backpack**

Mungkin, saat ini saat yang tepat. Tentu saja untuk menyatakan perasaan ku padanya.

Aku tidak akan takut ataupun malu lagi saat aku akan menyanyikan _serenade_ padanya di _second confession_-ku, walaupun semua mata orang tertuju padaku. Hahaha... aku hanya terkekeh memikirkan bagaimana reaksinya saat aku akan bernyanyi didepanya.

Aku juga mungkin akan membuang harga diriku hanya untuk memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihku. Aku akan menjadi pendampingnya selamanya, ibarat tas, aku akan menjadi tali tas dan ia akan menjadi tasnya, kami akan selalu bersama walaupun mungkin ada sedikit kerusakan, tapi pasti bisa diperbaiki.

Baiklah, semuanya, tolong doakan aku! ^^.

End Of Sehun POV

'sret.. sret'

terdengar goresan pensil yang beradu dengan selembay kertas. Terlihat juga seorang namja tampan yang tampaknya cukup tinggi yang kita kenal sebagai Oh Sehun, namja yang bercerita panjang lebar x tinggi tadi. Sekarang ia sedang menuliskan sepucuk surat yang nanti akan ia berikan ke orang yang tadi dia bicarakan, Lu Han. Namja cantik di komplek sebelah sekaligus teman SMA-nya.

15 menit kemudian

" Ah.. akhirnya selesai juga" ujar Sehun lelah setelah selesai menuli surat cintanya tersebut. Ia segera melipat kertas tersebut lalu memasukan kertas tersebut kedalam amplop putih yang telah disiapkanya. Iapun menuliskan kata 'For Lulu' dan kata 'From Hunnie' setelah menuli dua kate tersbut ia mengecup amplop tersebut lalu meninggalkanya di atas meja dan segera mandi.

Aigooo... dasar anak ceroboh, tak tahukah ia kalau meja belajarnya itu berada di dekat jendela yang terbuka?

'wushhh' tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang, membuat sepucuk surat yang Sehun buat dengan susah payah tersebut terbang keluar dari kamarnya. Tepat saat Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi. Sehun yang melihat surat yang terbang tersebut segera memakai pakaianya dan melesat pergi untuk mengejar surat tersebut. Dengan sigap ia menaiki sepeda yang disenderkan di pintu garasinya lalu, mengejar surat yang tampaknya sudah akan terbang lebih jauh.

End Of Sehun's scene(?)

**I want to go back to those times but why don't you know my heart?  
If you will come back some day, there won't be any tears...**

Luhan's scene

Tampak seorang namja berparas cantik sedang melamun di kamarnya atau tepatnya di meja belajar di kamarnya. Ya, ialah Luhan. Namja yang pernah menolak Sehun dan juga yang memenuhi kepala Sehun. Sebenarnya ia menyesal karena menolak Sehun dan sekarang ia ingin kembali ke waktu dimana Sehun menyatakan perasaanya.

Luhan's POV

Ahh.. aku bosan. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain memikirkan dia sekarang. Dia? Tentu saja 'dia' itu Oh Sehun. Namja yang pernah kutolak perasaanya itu. Kalian tahu, sekarang aku sangat menyesali perbuatanku itu. Andai aku bisa kembali ke waktu dimana ia pertama kali menyatakan perasaanya pertamanya padaku. Kalau itu bisa terjadi, aku tidak akan menolaknya dan mungkin kami sekarang telah menjadi sepasang kekasih...

Hahh.. sudahlah, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Lebih baik aku tidur saja toh, ini juga sudah hampir jam 10 malam. Sengaja aku biarkan jendela kamarku terbuka agar udara bisa masuk.

Segera kulangkah kan kakiku kearah tempat tidurku lalu membaringkan tubuhku di kasurku yang sudah ditutupi oleh _bed cover _bergambar rusa.

'wussh...' kurasakan angin malam menerpa badan ku. Segera kutarik selimut tebalku lalu perlahan menutup mataku.

'pluk!' eh? apa ini? Tanyaku dalam hati karena merasakan sesuatu menerjang(?) wajahku. Segera kubuka mataku dan melihat sebuah surat di dekat bantalku. Kedudukan tubuhku lalu mengambil surat tersebut.

'From: Hunnie, To: Lulu' kubaca tulisan yang tertulis di surat tersebut. Eh? untukku? Dan.. ini, dari Sehun? Segera kurobek amplop tersebut dan menemukan secarik kertas putih yang setengahnya dipenuhi oleh kalimat-kalimat.

'**Dear Luhannie...**

**Ini aku, Oh Sehun.**

**Orang yang pernah kau tolak. Kau tau, aku cukup sedih saat kau menolaku dulu...**

**Tapi aku tidak berputus asa, aku berlatih bernyanyi meskipun suaraku tak sebagus suaramu itu atau mungkin bisa dibilang jelek. Aku.. melakukanya karena aku ingin bernyanyi didepanmu nanti dan juga, aku sudah membelikanmu boneka teddy bear kesukaanmu juga menulis surat ini..**

**Lulu, kau tau kan kalau aku sangat mencintaimu? Pasti kau sudah tau haha..**

**Jadi...maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Aku berjanji akan mencintaimu dengan tulus dan tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu. Aku pasti akan mencoba menjadi yang terbaik untukmu..**

**Saranghaeyo..i love u..**

**This all that i can write in this letter. The second confession's letter...**

**Please be mine...**

**From, your best friend who will turning to be your boyfriend(maybe),**

**OH SEHUN^^**

Aku hanya terkekeh pelan saat membaca surat tersebut. Bagiku, surat ini..._too cheesy_..._but,quite cute too.._

_Wait_.. apa ini artinya..ia akan memintaku menjadi pacarnya? Baiklah, kali ini aku akan menerimanya. Mana mungkin aku akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan keduaku ini.

'tok!tok!tok!' terdengar suara ketukan pinu dari lantai bawah. Segera aku berdiri dari tempat tidurku lalu menuruni anak tangga dengan tangan kanan yang tetap memegang erat surat dari Sehun tersebut. Dan..oya, _for your information_, aku tinggal sendirian di rumah ini.

'klek' kubuka pintu perlahan dan membukanya sedikit.

"Ya... siapa?" kulihat siapi orang yang mengetuk pintu tersebut dan ternyata...itu adalah..

Sehun.

'deg...' jantungku entah mengapa berdetak lebih cepat. Kulihat ia cukup terkejut juga melihatku. Ia hanya memalingkan pandanganya kebawah.

" Sehun..? ada.. apa?" tanyaku pada Sehun seraya membuka pintu lebih lebar.

"aku...-" jawabnya agak ragu. Kulihat pandanganya melihat kemana-mana dan tiba-tiba berhenti saat melihat tangan kananku yang sedang memegang surat darinya.

"Nggg... kau sudah membacanya..?" tanyanya kikuk sambil menunjuk surat yang kupegang. Aku melihat surat yang aku pegang lalu beralih menatap matanya. Kulihat dari matanya, ia terlihat panik.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Lalu menjawabnya,

" tentu " jawabku mantap. Ia hanya menatapku tak percaya.

" aku- " sebelum ia menyelesaikan perkataanya, dengan cepat aku memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Nado, Hunnie..nado saranghae~~" jawabku sambil tetap memeluknya. Sementara Sehun hanya diam tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" go,gomawo...Hannie..kau bersungguh-sungguh 'kan?" tanyanya lalu perlahan membalas pelukanku.

" tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku berbohong~~ " jawabku riang sambil mengeratkan pelukanku denganya.

End of Luhan POV

" tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku berbohong~~ " jawab Luhan riang seraya mengeratkan pelukanya dengan Sehun. Mendengar kalimat Luhan tersebut hanya tersenyum lega. Ia lalu melepaskan pelukan Luhan tersebut lalu memegang kedua tangan mungi Luhan dengan tanganya lalu...

'cup' diciumnya bibir manis tersebut. Luhan yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Sehun tersebut hanya menunduk malu dengan pipi yang bersemu pink. Sehun hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat reaksi Luhan. Lalu memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

" saranghaeyo~~ "

**How are you? I guess you're okay  
Day by day, I am drenched with your memories so it's hard  
If you will come back some day, there won't be any tears – my second confession****...**

**~FIN~**

**Oke! Akhirnya selesai juga! FF-nya. Yang mau RCL silahkan^^**

**Maaf ya klo ini ff rada aneh ato gaje... soalnya Fia agak sibuk#apahubunganya?**

**Fia berterima kasih kalo ada yang menyukai FF ini dan.. ini FF murni buatan saya^^ tanpa bahan pengawet dan lainya(?)**

**Bye~~**

**Jangan Silent reader ya ^^V**

**-ChocoTarobbTea^^**


End file.
